Rehabilitation of the Not-So Clinically Insane
by Nightmare on Titan
Summary: She lost something, something very, very close to her, and snapped. It's up to Looker to nurse her back to her old self, but does the now sophisticated, psychopathic serial killer want to return to how she once was? Warning: Deaths and Gore.


It was the first time Fin had seen Emma in a long time. After all, she did have trainers to battle after they managed to get past the Elite Four. There weren't that many, but many times she had been whisked away in the middle of battle with some odd trainer that didn't know any better to go fight them. No one ever beat her, for her pokemon were in top physical, mental, and emotional condition. Even the other members sought to battle her from time to time, just to see if she would slip up. She never did.

It was three months since her last visit, and the two girls spent the entire time sprawled across the floor that was hidden by screens, laughing. Neither of them was dressed up much, due to the sweltering heat that was hanging over the Kalos region that June. Fin had lost her vest, and tie, along with her skirt, tights, and shoes. She grabbed a pair of shorts from her bag, and unbuttoned her shirt a bit. Emma was already wearing her halter top that Fin had given to her as a gift, along with black shorts. Fin's face was flushed from heat, making her grey eyes stand out. Her long, honey colored hair was starting to curl from the heat, and was fanned out across the floor like seaweed. The hours of trying to look her best didn't seem to matter when her eyes caught Emma's. Neither of them knew how they ended up on the floor, undressed, and giggling like idiots, but they didn't care.

It was then that the man came in, babbling incoherently. They scrambled to get presentable, Fin buttoning up her shirt, and throwing on her hat and her boots. Emma tossed on a yellow shirt that she grabbed from Fin's bag. Once they had managed to calm the man down, he explained what had happened. A group a people dressed all in black had come into the pokemon center and held everyone up, then robbed pokemart, stole his emolga, and then fled in the direction of the abandoned warehouse just outside the city. They had agreed to go investigate and told him they would get his pokemon back. They went back behind the screen to get dressed. Fin put the clothes she had came in back on. She brushed out her curly hair, turning it wavy, and pulled it back into a ponytail. Emma put on her trench coat begrudgingly and also slipped on some pants and shoes. Fin had saved up a lot of her money from battles to buy her the coat, something she had been eyeing when she had worked part time at the boutique. It had cost her an arm and a leg, and part of her funds that was going to go towards renovating the champions room, but it was worth it to see the smile on her face at Sycamore's Christmas party. Besides, the angelic feel of the chamber had grown on her.

They left Nix to hold down the bureau, along with Fin's delphox, Archie, to keep an eye on him, only taking her aerodactyl, Reiner, and a few others, along with Mimi. Team Rocket was only supposed to be some petty thieves, so no need to worry, right? No need to wear the expansion suit, right? Fin had stopped thieves plenty of times before. All they needed to do is get the man's pokemon back, along with the stolen goods, then arrest them and drop them off at the police station. The two headed out, Fin grabbing her bag and leaving the panicked man with Nix and Archie. It took a roughly fifteen minutes to walk there, it being on the outskirts of the northern boulevard. Fin had opted to use her roller skates, lending her bike to Emma. When they had arrived, two guards standing on watch outside had run back inside. Emma left the bike outside and Fin had taken off her attachments before they raced inside after them.

When they reached inside, there were at least two dozen people and plenty more pokemon waiting. They varied from mighteyenas, weezings, crobats, muks, to houndooms. They were greatly out numbered, but it didn't stop them. Once they over came the initial shock, they released their pokemon for battle. Then again, it wasn't like a traditional trainers battle, they were using cheap tricks, things that weren't even moves.

When all their pokemon were down, Mimi, and Fin's other two pokemon had all fainted, and Reiner was barely on the brink, having wore himself out of his mega evolution, and badly poisoned. Fin dropped to her knees, having sustained injuries herself from when the grunts had directed their attacks on the trainers. She held his head in her lap as she fed him a pecha berry, and healed him with the few potions she had left. She recalled her other pokemon, keeping Reiner out purely for the fear factor, in case the grunts tried anything. Feeling much better, Reiner stood up and nuzzled her arms. Fin stood up, not bothering to tend to any of her injuries. She hobbled over to Emma, taking out the last thing she had in her bag, a revive. They had potions back at the bureau they could use to treat Mimi. She feed it to her, and she felt better, but it was still worn out, and cuddled up close to Fin in her arms. Reiner kept the grunts at bay, snarling at them.

They never noticed the man with green hair step out from the shadows, wielding a weapon. Emma was on the holocaster with the police, telling them about what had happened, and Fin was yelling at the grunts for them to hand over the man's Emolga. Five shots rang out, echoing in the empty space of the warehouse. Fin could hear a choking noise, and turned her attention towards Emma. Her holocaster had clattered to the ground, the police still on the line. Her hands were folded over her stomach, red rivulets of blood spilling out from in between her fingers. She started coughing, blood spraying from her lips, and dribbling down her chin. Her eyes almost immediately glazed over when she dropped to her knees.

"Emma!" Fin screamed, setting Mimi down to run over to her. She gently lied Emma on her side. She had two shot wounds to the stomach, and three near her lungs. She knew Emma wasn't going to live long, with those kind of wounds, she barely had five minutes left, at the most. She continued to cough, trying to clear her airway of blood. Through her rage she could hear one more shot, and felt something tearing through her shoulder, like someone had jabbed a white hot poker through it. She didn't hear her own scream, or feel the blood trickling down either side of her shoulder. There was nothing they could do, not even applying pressure to the wounds could stop all the blood from spilling out, as Fin had tried, only succeeding in coating her hands with the sticky red liquid. The only thing she could do was comfort Emma. The gun the greenette had been holding clattered against the ground, and Fin could hear a pained yelling. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reiner holding the man's arm tightly in his mouth, crushing the bone. Fin pulled Emma up into her arms, cupping one of her cheeks with a blood stained hand. She patted it lightly, trying to keep her attention.

"Hey... Emma, honey, you stay with me, alright?" she said quietly. Emma could only nod, her tan skin turning pale at an alarming rate. Fin petted her face, trying to sooth her. "You focus on me, focus on my voice. Inhale when I do, and breathe out when I do, okay? Can you do that for me?" Emma nodded again, and Fin's lips formed a weak smile as she pushed her hair back from her forehead, slightly rocking her back and forth. Tears sprung from the corner of her eyes, a few stray ones rolling down her cheeks. Emma reached a hand up to touch Fin's face.

"F-Fin? A-Am I g-oing to d-d-die?" she asked. Fin shook her head and leaned down to plant a kiss in her hair. The faint sound of sirens made their way to her ears, and she only felt slightly relieved. Maybe if they got here fast enough, they could save Emma. She was the only thing she could really call family. Her mom had died nearly a year ago, after someone had spooked one of the ryhorns at the tracks and it trampled her. There were others, like Calem, but they didn't have the same bond that she had with Emma. She had practically adopted her, despite the fact that Fin herself was hardly a few years older than her.

"No, of course not," she said in a soft tone. It was a lie. Just like the Looker had lied to them, all that time ago. She understood why he had now. It was easier to lie than to tell the painful truth. Emma was going to die, there was no doubt about it. She couldn't tell her she wouldn't last much more than a few minutes now. The thought of Looker sparked something at the back of her mind. "I mean, we still need to see the Looker again, right? He promised, remember?" Emma hummed and closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her lips. More tears rolled down Fin's face, and she could stop herself from making small, upset noises.

"He- He did. A-and Looker always ke-eps his promises, r-right?" Fin made a choked sound and nodded, determined to keep smiling for her even though the tears made it nearly impossible to see right. Some of them dropped down onto Emma's coat, saturating the fabric. The shallow rising and falling of her chest slowed down, and then stopped completely all together. On her cold face there stayed the small smile, from the hopes of seeing the man who had saved her. Fin let everything come crashing down then. She hugged Emma close to her chest, screaming. The grunts huddled together stilled, staring at her. She screamed, and screamed, her cheeks bright pink, eyes closed, and buckets of tears spilling across her face. None of them knew how to react. None of them have ever seen someone in so much emotional distress before. She continued to rock back and forth, her screams quieting down into her whispering 'no, no' over and over again as she refused to let go of her friend.

When the police stormed in, they immediately stilled at the sight of Fin clutching the dead corpse. Their attention was stolen away from Reiner flapping his wings angrily. They recognised the grunts as the infamous Team Rocket, and moved in quickly to subdue them, all though it took some convincing to get Reiner to let go of the man he had held tightly onto. Fin hardly paid any attention to the men who tried to pry her off of Emma. It took them a while, but they managed to get her off. They set Emma on top of a gurney, and pulled a sheet over her. Fin could hardly stand on her own, and it took several people to help her over into the ambulance. All they had thought that they needed to do was stitch up her shoulder, since it was a clean shot, and since she refused to go to the hospital, set it in a sling, and disinfect and cover the scratches she had. There was a small string of people that had gathered in the area, watching as grunt after grunt was loaded into a van, handcuffed. The green man they had slipped from the grip of the officer holding him and darted off. Only moments later, he could be seen flying off on a pokemon Fin didn't bother to notice. Everything felt like a haze; like it was unreal. Everything felt surreal, like a dream.

The nurse that had been tending to her draped a blanket over her shoulders. She clutched the front together with her only free arm, and hung her bag on her good shoulder. Reiner refused to return to his pokeball, and instead hopped beside his trainer, Mimi sitting on his back. The nurse didn't care that she took the shock blanket with her. There was too much blood to get out of it, and she knew that Fin would need it more than they would need it back. Once she pushed past the group of people, all inquiring about what had happened, she heard an all too familiar gasp. Her cold, grey eyes flickered up to see the professor. He rushed over to her, embracing her tightly in a hug.

"Oh, vous pauvre chose! Come, I'll take you back to the lab. Do you like tea, I can make you some if you want." Fin looked away with downcast eyes. The pain from Sycamore hugging her didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Almost like is atoned for her letting Emma die. If only she'd of been faster, been there to protect her, paid more attention. One of the officers jogged up to her, waving her arm.

"Excuse me ma'am! We have some questions, if you could please answer them?" Fin nodded, and the professor let go of her. "Alright, we found an emolga in there, do you have any idea whose it is?" Fin nodded.

"Yeah," she said hoarsely. "Go to the Looker's Bureau, near Rouge Plaza, the man in there is its owner." The officer scribbled it down onto a pad of paper.

"And the woman...?" Fin avoided her eyes and clenched her jaws. Professor Sycamore laid a hand on her shoulder, eyebrows furrowed.

"Emma Oltava. I'll take care of the funeral costs, just... Have the director contact me at the bureau I mentioned earlier..." Sycamore's face softened after listening to Fin. The officer nodded and turned on her heel, leaving the two behind. The professor stared at her, his mouth turned into a small frown. Reiner waddled up next to her, nuzzling his maw into her side, making a sad noise. Mimi walked over his head, and opened her bag, to sit inside it. It held the same expression as it always did, but its eyes were lidded, sad almost. The professor reached out to her.

"Fin..." he began. When his fingers grazed her arms, she collapsed on the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Sobs and the occasional odd noise wracked her body. Sycamore, panicking, rushed over and called for a paramedic. The hurried over with a gurney, struggling to get her up on the gurney. They pulled the black blanket up to her chest, then strapped her in. They rolled her away, and into the ambulance. The bag that was left on the ground moved a bit as Mimi crawled out, confused. Sycamore called Reiner back into his ball. He grabbed Fin's bag and slung it over his own shoulder. He made a clicking noise and patted his leg.

"C'mon Mimi, I'll get you some food and a potion, how does that sound?" The espurr stared forwards with huge eyes as it always did. Professor Sycamore sighed, and headed for his lab, in hopes that the espurr would follow. It did, its small feet making hardly any sound as it traveled at a safe distance behind the professor.


End file.
